


Happier With You

by Calyxir



Series: ed sheeran songfics [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Everything gets better, Fluff and Angst, Happier, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, Jealous Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Songfic, Whipped Kang Taehyun, basically everyone's gay, beomgyu covers heartbreak songs, one third of this fic is just tae admiring the beauty of choi beomgyu, same bro, soobin is impulsive lol, yeonbin love each other here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyxir/pseuds/Calyxir
Summary: Music was Beomgyu's first love--until Choi Soobin came in his life and wrecked it becauseChoi Beomgyu loves Choi Soobin, who loves Choi Yeonjun.[Happier by Ed Sheeran](I put my playlist on shuffle and used the first song as prompt)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: ed sheeran songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Happier With You

Beomgyu’s POV:

Music was my first love--

until Choi Soobin came in my life and wrecked it.

“Of all the songs out there, why cover ‘ _Happier_ ’?” Taehyun asked.

I was setting up my microphone, my headphones hanging loosely around my neck.

“Because it speaks to me in ways no other song does.”

“About your heartbreak with Soobin-hyung?”

With the time I’ve spent with Tae, I’ve learned to ignore his teasing. I knew they were tests to see if I was still infatuated with Soobin.

“Sing the song with me, Tae… maybe then you’d understand.” I flashed him a smile and secured the headphones on my ears.

He took his place beside me and we began to sing

What you are about to read is the story of our lives… and how it gets worse… before it gets better.

_**~Walking down 29th and park** _

_**I saw you in another's arms** _

_**Only a month we've been apart** _

_**You look happier~** _

The most painful part about a break-up is when one person is still broken over it, while the other moves on.

Well, I was the only broken one in the first place. Soobin never had to move on from me because to him, I was just a friend.

His reliable, lovable, handsome, funny high school friend.

I never had the guts to confess to him, which makes me wonder what could’ve happened if I told him about my feelings.

Soobin and I never fought about anything serious, until last month came along.

Last month, when Soobin told me he was dating Yeonjun.

“We’re dating!” Soobin told me, like how fiancés announce their engagement—they even had rings.

I smiled and willed myself to say, “Congratulations, I’m happy for you.”

_I really wasn’t._

After that, I distanced myself from him.

Maybe if I ignored him, he would miss me and ask me to hang out. Maybe he would get sick of Yeonjun’s affections and crave for a fun and friendly getaway with me.

I was wrong. The distance only dragged Soobin further away from me.

Every day, until now, I would pass by the breakfast bar where Soobin would order a meal before proceeding to do whatever was in his agenda.

And every day, I saw him go there with Yeonjun, hands intertwined as Soobin surveyed the menu.

And every day, I would hope that he would greet me when he sees me. I even went as far as sitting next to their table. I ended up sulking because I just got myself a VIP seat to their PDA.

_What did I expect?_

He didn’t even acknowledge, nor glance at me.

His world revolves around Yeonjun now—the guy he met at the bar.

_**~Saw you walk inside a bar** _

_**He said something to make you laugh** _

_**I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours** _

_**Yeah you look happier, you do~** _

I still remember the time Soobin brought Yeonjun to his apartment, in the worst shape possible. He called me that night, saying that ‘ _a random guy he talked to in a bar got dead-ass drunk and passed out._ ’

“Gyu, please, I don’t know how to handle drunk people! He’s puking everywhere—well, not everywhere, just in my toilet and sink--, but what should he dri--”

“Then _why_ did you bring him home? Hyung, you’re unbelievable,” I said, ending the call and preparing everything I needed to cure the guy before rushing to Soobin’s place.

When I got there, Yeonjun was a mess. I looked at Soobin in disbelief.

I never would’ve guessed this drunk, vomiting, mess-of-a-man would steal Soobin from me.

Steal, funny word, was he ever mine? 

“What, I couldn’t just _leave_ him in the bar!” Soobin said as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Actually, hyung, you could’ve. He wasn’t your problem to begin with.”

I sighed and helped the stranger, Yeonjun, stand up from where he was on the floor.

I’ll admit I too felt pity for the guy. How much _suffering_ has he been through to drink his problems away _this_ much?

Looking back on that memory, I can’t help thinking it was fate who brought Soobin and Yeonjun together.

Fate, who provided Soobin a better source of happiness other than me.

_**~Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you** _

_**But ain't nobody love you like I do** _

_**Promise that I will not take it personal baby** _

_**If you're moving on with someone new~** _

This is where the song disconnects from me a tad bit.

I have never hurt Soobin. Except for… maybe the times I ignored Soobin’s calls and texts in a failed attempt to make him miss me.

Oh, and the times I smacked him as an effect of my laughter.

I have accepted that Yeonjun will love him more than I ever will because—I was selfish even when I knew I had no right over him.

Hah, I _am_ taking this personally, and it’s messing with every fibre of my being.

I am not okay with you ‘moving on’ with someone _new_. ‘Leaving me’ for someone _new_. Forgetting about me… for _Yeonjun-hyung_.

I am not okay with seeing you with him. _I am not okay._

But what other choice do I have?

What other choice other than smiling and saying the world’s biggest lie: _“I’m fine.”_

~ **Cause baby you look happier, you do**

**My friends told me one day I'll feel it too**

**And until then I'll smile to hide the truth**

**But I know I was happier with you** ~

Ever since Soobin and I drifted away from each other, Taehyun was the only friend I had left— he was my childhood best friend, who left when their family had to transfer houses.

He decided to come back and continue his Med school here. Seeing how friend-less I was, he kept me company.

I never cried because of that, because of Soobin, but that doesn’t mean I was numb to it all.

The pain was the kind that made me wish I never met Soobin.

The first time I brought Taehyun into my mini-recording studio was around the time Soobin and I stopped talking.

“And you never took me here, _why_?” Taehyun asked, running his fingers over my piano’s keys.

I looked down. What was I supposed to say?

_'Tae, I never took you here because it was a place only Soobin and I knew for our secret rendezvous.’_

No, we weren’t star crossed lovers. Weren’t lovers at all.

“Soobin was always with me… he’d keep me company while I sing here for my covers, and the occasional original content.”

Taehyun cocked an eyebrow, “Where’s the ‘hyung’?”

I ignored Tae’s remark and bit my lip.

Taehyun’s features softened. I felt pity for myself. Was I _that_ pathetic that people could _sense_ how sad I was?

Before tears could roll down my eyes, I felt Tae’s arms wrap around me.

~ ** _Sat in the corner of the room_**

**_Everything's reminding me of you_ **

**_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_ **

**_Aren't you?_** ~

I never cried because of Soobin. But I was so, so, tired of keeping it all bottled up inside me.

I was bound to break. I was bound to succumb to the pain at some point.

I sobbed into Taehyun’s chest, possibly staining his shirt…

Seconds passed, yet Taehyun’s gentle—and almost sweet, grip on me did not falter.

No words were exchanged between us, and I basked in the silent comfort of Taehyun’s embrace.

“Let go,” Taehyun said, running his hand up and down my hiccupping back.

 _Let go of Soobin?_ If only it were that easy.

~

Taehyun’s POV **:**

~ ** _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_**

**_But ain't nobody need you like I do_ **

**_I know that there's others that deserve you_ **

**_But my darling I am still in love with you_** ~

When we were kids, I was the cry baby, and Beomgyu was the kind of friend who would laugh at you before being a shoulder to cry on.

Now that we’re older, it was the other way around. The reality and harshness of life has finally caught up to us.

I wanted to tell Beomgyu to stop crying, but I couldn’t bring myself to—because I missed him. Maybe too much.

When I found out Soobin and Yeonjun were together, I could’ve sworn I heard Beomgyu’s heart break from miles away.

Yes. He was the reason I decided to come home and continue my studies here. It was a leap for me, I know. I wasn’t sure whether I was just blinded by other feelings, the kind I wouldn’t want to admit I felt for my friend, blocking my rationality.

There were a lot of things I wasn’t sure of. I even thought of bailing last minute, of ditching the ride to my hometown and staying away from him.

But when I felt Beomgyu’s form relax in my grasp, our hearts beating as one—I am sure I had made the right choice.

“Beomie?” I muttered, swaying him a little, nudging him. He didn’t answer, he passed out.

I ambled towards the sofa behind us, carefully laying him down onto the plush surface.

Only now have I noticed how exhausted Beomgyu looked. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was tousled as if he never bothered to brush it today, and he’s grown thinner.

I crouched down, sitting myself on the floor cross-legged.

I knew I might’ve looked like a creep, staring at a sleeping boy and all-- but I wasn’t.

_I was Kang Taehyun… who cared so much about Choi Beomgyu._

The studio was peaceful, I could only wish his mind would stop overthinking things when he was asleep, muted, black.

No dreams would be better than having fantasies with Soobin that would never happen.

At least by then, he would get some rest.

His chest rose and fell, in time with his breathing that sounded more like meek humming.

As I brushed a stray hair strand from Beomgyu’s forehead, I scoffed to myself.

“How long am I going to _fight_ this?” I asked myself out loud, frustration and denial building up in my chest as I continued to admire Beomgyu’s angelic face.

I shook my head, before I can stand up and leave, Beomgyu’s eyes fluttered open.

“Were you awake all along?” I asked, worried that he might view my previous actions as something more than platonic.

“Hmm, stay…,” he yawned, looking up at me through hooded eyes.

I was temporarily frozen until Beomgyu’s hand tugged on mine.

“Okay, I’ll stay… I’m not going anywhere, hyung,” I said, squeezing his hand tightly in mine.

“Good,” he whispered, a smile grazing his lips cutely. I sat back down and played with his fingers until he fell into slumber again.

No, I am most definitely _not_ in love with Beomgyu.

~ ** _But I guess you look happier, you do_**

**_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_ **

**_I could try to smile to hide the truth_ **

**_But I know I was happier with you_** ~

Okay, jokes on me, I am _so_ in love with him.

But he likes Soobin. That ignorant Soobin who had no idea Beomgyu was head over heels for him, and would cross the seven seas for him.

It wasn’t like it was anyone’s fault anyway.

Who was I to judge? I’m no better, in the sense that I still haven’t confessed to Beomgyu either.

We were in Beomgyu’s studio again, I was mindlessly scrolling through social media when Beomgyu spoke up.

“We should do a duet.”

“Why? I’m not nearly as broken as you,” I teased. Beomgyu tensed, and for a second there, I thought he might cry again.

I shouldn’t have said that. I panicked, and switched the topic to another I had in mind.

“Are you and Soobin ever going to make up?” I asked. I was curious; I wanted to know if Soobin would be a threat in my pursuit for Beomgyu’s heart.

“No, Soobin and I… we haven’t been as close as we were before… he’s happy with Yeonjun-hyung now.”

He stretched his hands over his head. “And I’m dysfunctional—broken. I cope by making covers of songs that reflect my life. It makes me feel understood.”

That was true. Yesterday, Beomgyu sang “Teardrops On My Guitar”. His soul was practically an open book because of the songs he picks.

Ten minutes later, I decided to take another leap. It was now or never.

“Beomgyu-hyung… I’ve been meaning to tell you that… I like you.”

Possibly in _love_ with you, actually.

“Oh, I like you too, Hyunie~”

“No… I mean… uhm… like—are you free foradatetomorrow?” I spat out faster than lightning.

“What, why would you want to date me? Haven’t you heard my last cover? I’m clearly not ready yet… unless…,” Beomgyu stared into my eyes.

Did he reject me?

“Unless what?” I urged.

He shrugged, “About that duet… what should we sing?”

I _love_ how he changed the topic. Typical Beomgyu.

“It’s up to you.”

“Happier by Ed Sheeran, then, next month. After my other projects.”

~ _ **Baby you look happier, you do**_ ~

Maybe I’m being full of myself, but I’d like to claim that I have at least made Beomgyu forget about Choi Soobin.

Recently, he has been eating a lot more. He has stopped stalking Yeonjun’s Instagram and Twitter accounts.

He has started referring to Soobin as “He-who-shall-not-be-named.” Oh well, people cope in different ways, and if Beomgyu’s way of moving on from Soobin was a Harry Potter reference, then I’m okay with it.

 _Here’s the best part_ : I broke his habit of visiting the breakfast bar Soobin loved so much.

~ _ **I knew one day you'd fall for someone new**_ ~

“I think… I like you, Taehyun.”

I wanted to jump up in happiness; I wanted to thank the gods for hearing my prayers, but then… I remembered Beomgyu saying he wasn’t ready yet.

~ _ **But if he breaks your heart like lovers do**_ ~

“I can’t… we can't...”

“Huh?” Beomgyu asked. I felt bad, but it was for our own good.

“I don’t want to be your rebound,” I said, hoping my sincerity would lace through my voice.

Beomgyu was hurt, but he understood.

“Beomie-hyung~ I don’t want to be your rebound… but… I’m willing to wait…,” I said, pausing for dramatic effect.

Beomgyu was on the edge of his seat, anticipating me to continue.

“So can be your _forever_ ,” I said, pressing my lips to his reddened cheek.

~

Three weeks later here we are, side by side, singing our hearts out in Beomgyu’s studio.

Beomgyu’s voice was captivating. It was beautiful enough when he laughed and talked, much more when he sang.

I almost missed some beats because of his distracting melody.

I made sure to catch his eyes like I always would. His genuine irises that were the mirrors to his soul shared an unspoken bond with mine.

Now, I realized why he chose this song.

I sang the last line, adding a personal touch to it.

**_“Just know that I'm forever here with you.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> oof that was a ride skkskks i rlly appreciate your kudos and comments hehe~ ily guys, I hope u find the Tae to your Beomie~ (toldya i'd be writing fluff next~)


End file.
